Aquél que roba la Luna
by Iodesu
Summary: A bordo de la Cuervo Voraz, Yamaguchi Tadashi es un pirata que siente que la vida no tiene sabor, ni sentido. ¿Acaso existirá algo que le haga sentir vivo de nuevo? ¿Algo que lo saque del mundo de saqueos, oro y espadas que lo rodea?
1. La Vida de un Pirata

_¡Hola! Muchos se preguntarán: "Oye, ¿Qué hace este pedazo de basura subiendo otro TsukkiYama cuando nos prometió otras cosas?"(?) y les diré que este pedazo de basura tuvo el golpe de inspiración más grande de la vida. Créanme, estaba pensando en otras cosas y de repente salió esto y la historia se hiló en cosa de milisegundos, asi que pensé que esta idea definitivamente no se me podía escapar. En fin, Yama Pirata para sus almas. Solo eso. Espero lo disfruten c:_

_Los créditos son todos para Haruichi Furudate, amo, señor y dueño de nuestras almas, y creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu!_

* * *

**La Vida de un Pirata**

La vida de un pirata era cansada, era aburrida y más que nada…

_«Carece de sentido»_

Aquello era lo que pensaba Yamaguchi Tadashi mientras veía como las aguas se movían suavemente bajo el casco del barco al cual se atrevía a llamar "hogar".

A lo lejos podía ver minúsculos puntos que se suponía eran islas, pero estando tan lejos, solo poner un dedo sobre ellas era suficiente para hacerlas desaparecer…ojalá su vida fuera asi…

A bordo de la Cuervo Voraz la vida era un remolino de canciones, saqueos y botines que con el tiempo se agotaban por completo y hacía que su tripulación hambrienta de oro regresara a las andadas y repitiera una y otra vez el ciclo que Yamaguchi ya conocía bien.

_«Robar, robar, robar, asaltar hasta que todo lo que exista podamos comprar». _Aquél era el pequeño versito que todos a bordo del Cuervo Voraz sabían y recitaban de memoria cuando llegaba el momento de atracar otra nave enemiga.

Durante los primeros 2 años que Tadashi llevaba a bordo, aquél verso era la filosofía de su vida, su regla de oro, y también su manera de ver el mundo. Porque sin oro, no había comida, sin comida, no había nada más.

_«La vida no puede ser tan simple»_

Hacía falta algo, algo que no sabía bien que era. Aquella necesidad innombrable que lo perseguía como un espectro y comenzaba a angustiarlo…tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un rumbo, un sentido. Tal vez solo necesitaba algo más que oro, espadas, ropa que olía a sal y hierro. Tal vez necesitaba otro mundo que fuera distinto a aquél mundo suyo que flotaba y olía a pescado. Algo más. Solo necesitaba algo más.

_«Pero, ¿eso que puede ser?»_

Y aquello era lo que pensaba mientras miraba por la borda como la nave se movía y como agitaba apaciblemente el océano.

Aunque no todo dentro del Cuervo Voraz era malo, estaban las cosas que hacían sonreír a Yamaguchi aunque fuera solo un poco.

Toda la tripulación era de lo más pintoresca y animada. Desde Daichi, el capitán de acero a bordo de la Cuervo, hasta Hinata y Kageyama, los miembros más recientes de la tripulación. Pasando claro por los enérgicos Tanaka y Nishinoya, el serio y tímido Asahi, y el sobreprotector Sugawara. Todos y cada uno tenía una personalidad única que lo alegraba un poco cada día.

_«Pero sigue sin ser suficiente…»_

No era suficiente y día con día el pequeño agujero dentro de él se iba convirtiendo de a poco en un auténtico vacío existencial.

_«Tal vez solo estoy en el sitio equivocado»_

Aquella era otra de las cosas que pensaba, pero definitivamente no era asi. Fuera de que su vida careciera de sentido, ser pirata era lo que más le gustaba ser. Era tal vez en lo único que era bueno. Ser pescador era muy simple, muy aburrido. Ser contador era más aburrido aún y lo suyo era gastar las monedas, no contarlas.

Continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano tocarle el hombro.

Se sobresaltó y volteó a mirar a quién lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Era el capitán.

Llevaba puesto el atuendo que le distinguía como tal. El sombrero de cuero curtido y gastado del cual salía una pluma negra como el carbón, era tan grande que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y nadie sabía exactamente como Daichi había conseguido aquella monstruosa pluma. «Era de un Cuervo gigante, por eso este barco se llama así». Decía el Capitán cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por la pluma.

Tenía puesto el chaleco de piel y una camisa blanca (o bueno, que solía serlo, ahora estaba llena de manchas negras) que estaba abierta casi por completo. En el ojo izquierdo llevaba puesto un parche, aunque casi toda la tripulación sabía que no había perdido ningún ojo y solo le gustaba llevar el parche puesto porque le confería una apariencia más intimidante.

En el hombro derecho se le posaba Cuervo, la mascota del barco que era justo lo que su nombre decía…un cuervo de color negro que hacía juego con la pluma que colgaba del sombrero del capitán.

Y por último, tenia puesto un pantalón algo roto de las rodillas el cual estaba sujeto a su cintura gracias a una suerte de cinto que en realidad era un pedazo de soga amarrado. De él colgaban 5 pañuelos (más bien pedazos de tela) de distintos colores, dándole al capitán un atuendo de contrastes un poco raros.

—¿Qué sucede, Yamaguchi? —preguntó mientras Cuervo graznaba desde su hombro.

—Nada Capitán, pensaba algunas cosas. Solo eso… —Tadashi soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa después de la respuesta.

—De acuerdo, necesito que todos estén animados. Adivina porqué. —el Capitán Daichi sonrió.

—Hmmm…vamos a saquear otra nave, supongo. —A Tadashi no le sorprendería que fuera eso.

—¡Equivocado! Esta vez será algo mejor, ¡más grande! —al Capitán se le agrandó la sonrisa y se acomodó el sombrero. —En un viejo mapa encontré una isla, tenía unos extraños dibujos alrededor y uno de ellos parecía ser una moneda de oro. Otro de ellos podría ser una sirena, pero eso no importa, solo imagina el oro, ¡imaginalo!

Yamaguchi por lo menos intentó imaginarlo, una montaña de monedas de oro, brillantes y relucientes…no. Aquella imagen mental no lo motivaba en nada.

—¿Y en caso de que no fuera cierto, Capitán? —Tadashi tenía la suerte de que Daichi no era la clase de Capitán tirano que lo haría callar por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

—Lo será, estoy seguro. Todo ese oro será nuestro. ¡Todo! Y seremos ricos, muy ricos. Imaginalo Yamaguchi, ¡solo piensalo! ¡Ah! ¡La vida de un pirata es maravillosa!

_«No sé si pueda decir lo mismo…»_

* * *

_Si, muy corto, pero necesitaba usarlo como introducción y sentar las bases de lo que sigue. Ahora, puede que se pregunten: "¿Dónde diablos está el megane de los dinosaurios?" bien, les diré que esperen uvu. _

_Y ahora debo hablar de otras cosas:_

_Bueno, ¿recuerdan el one-shot que prometí en "El Rey del Hielo"? Bueno, el premio ya fue reclamado y me complazco en anunciar que será AsaNoya *todos aplauden*. Lo he iniciado a escribir y espero tenerlo listo pronto. _

_Igual, actualizaré en El Rey del Hielo pronto (?)._

_Sobre esta nueva historia, espero no extenderla tanto, tal vez 5 capítulos serían suficientes, todo dependerá de lo mucho que se me vaya ocurriendo (?)_

_Y eso es todo, como esto fue producto de mi imaginación en cosa de 5 segundos, me gustaría que me hicieran saber si esta bien hecho, si les interesa la historia (pese a que esto solo es introducción) y si les gustó :D Y como siempre, pido mucho de sus reviews porque a veces son lo que me guían y me hacen sentir que no estoy hablando con una pared (?)_

_Sin más por el momento, me despido. ¡Hasta otra!_


	2. El Rey del Océano y la Noche

_¡Hola! Actualización rápida, lo sé, lo sé. Y yo mismo me sorprendo (?) Pero construyo esto muy rápido y como dije la vez pasada, no quiero que se me escape._

_Bien, en este capítulo por fin aparece nuestro megane nerd favorito y esta vez aposté mucho al momento de darle un contexto distinto en esta historia, espero me comprendan y les guste toda esta fantasía con la que estoy probando._

_Como siempre, Haikyuu! No es mio, ojala lo fuera pero la vida es cruel. Todos los créditos a Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu!_

* * *

**El Rey del Océano y la Noche**

La vida en el fondo del mar era de lo más ostentosa, lujosa, cómoda, pero…

_«Está vacía»_

Aquello era lo que pensaba Tsukishima Kei mientras se sentaba en su trono y esperaba que la horda de hipócritas y lamebotas llegaran a llenarle el oído de dulces súplicas para terminar siempre con el cansino y aburrido: _«Por tanto Su Majestad, quiero…; quiero…; quiero…» _

Siempre peticiones, siempre "quiero", todos siempre querían algo. Era lo que todos decían, y todos tenían algo que decir.

Pero claro, Tsukishima sabía que ser el Rey del Océano no hacía su vida nada fácil.

Kei provenía de la Familia Real de las Sirenas que había estado controlando el Trono Marino desde los albores del tiempo. Era incluso un descendiente directo del antiguo Rey Neptuno. Al inicio, a él ni siquiera le había tocado el derecho de nacimiento para reinar. Aquél derecho era de su hermano, Akiteru. Pero para sorpresa de todas las criaturas marinas, Akiteru abdicó al Trono cuando apenas habían pasado 5 años de su reinado.

Por tanto (y muy a su pesar), a Tsukishima le tocaba el Trono, junto a todas las responsabilidades.

Junto a todos los llorones y limosneros que siempre buscaban su favor.

Y por si fuera poco, además de ser el Rey del Mar, le tocaba reinar otros terrenos, otros lejanos terrenos.

Los de la Noche.

A la desdichada (desde el punto de vista de Kei) criatura que le tocara reinar el mar, también debía reinar el cielo de la noche. Y aquello jamás lo pudo comprender.

_«¿Por qué demonios otro Reino si con este ya es más que suficiente?»_

Y por Otro Reino, se refería a Reinar en la Luna. A ser el Príncipe en la Luna.

Dando entonces el título completo algo asi como:

_«Kei de la Dinastía Tsukishima, Rey de las Sirenas, de los peces y toda criatura marina, Lord Protector de los Mares y Océanos. Príncipe de la Luna y las Estrellas. Único Señor de la Marea, Regidor de la Noche y Caballero Eterno del Reino.»_

Asi de largo era su título. Asi de aburrido era.

Porque para Kei lo era, no inspiraba nada, no le daba la emoción de vivir.

_«No me da significado»_

Y aquello era lo que más le amargaba la vida. Podía tenerlo todo, cualquier cosa. El Mar y la Luna ya eran suyas. Pero no era suficiente, ni por asomo.

Hacía falta la emoción de vivir.

_«Pero, ¿y eso donde se puede encontrar?»_

Esa "emoción" no existía en el oro, ni en las perlas, mucho menos en el vasto océano.

Intentó buscar en el espacio, en la lejana luna cuando se sentaba en el Trono Lunar. Pero ni el hermoso paisaje lúgubre ni el espléndido silencio que se disfrutaba desde allá parecían darle la respuesta a su constante pregunta.

_« ¿Qué es lo que me falta?»_

Y aquello lo sopesaba a diario, todos los días que estaba en el Mar, y todas las noches cuando estaba en la Luna.

La vida de un Rey definitivamente, no era para nada fácil.

Aunque no todo era color negro y Tsukishima tenía a su lado a sus amigos, a su Corte más leal que, más que ser su Corte Real, eran casi sus hermanos. Aunque a veces le pesara nombrarlos asi.

Se encontraba Kuroo, el más cercano de sus amigos y un compañero que había estado a su lado desde la niñez, cuando aún Akiteru reinaba. Lo apreciaba tanto, aún y cuando a veces se comportara como un pedazo de basura.

Kuroo era demasiado sociable y había atraído a la Corte a varios de sus propios amigos. Estaba el serio y algo tímido Kenma. A Bokuto, quien a veces era la persona más feliz del Mar y segundos después era la persona más desdichada del Océano. También se les unió Lev, una de las sirenas más altas del reino, él era animado y a veces llegaba al punto de ser infantil. Y por último, a Akaashi, el calmado y calculador del grupo.

Todos ellos le alegraban el día. Le daban a su vida de Rey un poco del brillo que necesitaba.

_«Pero sigue sin ser suficiente…»_

Hasta que un día, llegó a una conclusión.

_«Ya busqué en el Mar, y no existe la motivación para vivir. He buscado en la Luna y sucede lo mismo. Debo entonces buscar en la Tierra.»_

Y buscar en la Tierra era lo que planeaba hacer, aunque la tierra sonara un poco peligrosa ya que (según contaban las leyendas) era el sitio donde hombres rotos y sin cola moraban destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Pero un Rey no tenía nada que temer, y aún menos un Rey en busca de significado.

Un buen día, mandó hacer llamar a Kuroo a sus estancias, minutos después llegó bostezando porque aún era de madrugada. El Rey no podía esperar.

—Dicen que la Tierra es un sitio peligroso y maligno, ¿es cierto? —Tsukishima decidió ir al grano.

—Buenos días a ti también. —pese a su soñoliento rostro, Kuroo sonrió de esa manera tan característica. —Pues…lo es cuando te encuentras con los hombres equivocados.

Contaban los rumores que cuando Kuroo era un poco más menor, había escapado y había subido a la Tierra para buscar a los tan temidos hombres de los que todo el mundo hablaba. Se decía que se había enamorado del primer hombre que vio en la superficie. El resto de la historia nadie la conocía, solo se conocía el revuelo que se desencadenó cuando la Corte se enteró.

—Cuando te encuentras con los hombres equivocados…—Kei sopesó las palabras un segundo y luego prosiguió. —¿Y donde están los hombres buenos?

—Los hombres buenos son tan difíciles de encontrar como difíciles de encontrar son las sirenas de tres colas…pero no por eso quiere decir que no existan. —Kuroo se acercó a la cama del Rey. —¿Su Majestad quiere acaso subir a la Tierra? —lo dijo con un tono de broma y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

—Si, justo eso quiero hacer.

* * *

_Y eso es todo!_

_Ahora, en este punto me gustaría mucho saber su opinión porque me siento como un bebé en pañales escribiendo esta clase de escenarios, asi que de verdad me gustaría saber si les parece bien, si les agrada o también si lo odiaron o algo por el estilo. _

_Por si acaso quedó alguna duda, quiero aclarar que Tsukishima reina en la Luna porque la Luna influye las mareas del mar, asi que creí que sería buena idea que él también gobernara en el espacio o algo asi. (?)_

_En fin, actualizaré pronto aquí y espero la Universidad no me coma para de esa manera poder actualizar mi otra historia y subir los one-shot que prometí._

_Supongo que es todo, gracias por darle una oportunidad y gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta otra!_


	3. El Arduo Viaje al Horizonte

_¡Hola! De nuevo actualizo pronto y espero eso les alegre (?) En fin aquí un nuevo episodio y esta vez volvemos al punto de vista de Yamaguchi en el barco c: _

_Espero les guste mucho y próximamente vendrán cosas geniales (?)_

_Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, Haikyuu! Y sus personajes son de Haruichi Furudate. (Al igual que mi alma, vida, sueños y esperanzas).(?)_

* * *

**El Arduo Viaje al Horizonte**

La música de los violines viejos y desafinados sonaba en el barco y llenaban de melodías divertidas y algo desastrosas la estancia que se utilizaba para los banquetes dentro del Cuervo Voraz.

El Capitán había citado a toda la tripulación para celebrar un festín durante el cual daría un gran anuncio. Yamaguchi ya sabía de antemano de lo que se trataba todo, pero aún asi, era parte de la tripulación, y como tal, asistir a los festines era parte de sus "obligaciones" dentro de la nave.

Cabía mencionar que a bordo del Cuervo Voraz, un "festín" consistía simplemente en sopa de pescado, pan duro y unos cuantos tragos de vino; en lo único que distaba de la cena normal, era que, en el festín el Capitán daba anuncios relevantes y claro, en el festín (a diferencia de una cena normal) se tocaba música (por más desastrada que esta fuera).

Cuando los calderos de sopa ya estaban a medio vaciar y las hogazas de pan duro estaban casi por acabarse, el Capitán alzó su copa y golpeó la mesa con la mano un par de veces.

—Silencio, **¡SILENCIO!** —gritó para acallar toda voz y todo sonido en la estancia. —¡Al fin es momento de dar el anuncio! —se puso de pie en su lugar.

Toda la tripulación, desde Hinata hasta Sugawara guardó silencio y se quedó sentada, expectante.

—He estado esperando algún tiempo para poder decirle esto a todos, y al fin es momento. —El capitán prosiguió. —¡Les anunció que al fin tenemos una nueva misión!

Luego de eso, en la estancia se escucharon pequeños murmuros y susurros leves.

—_«¿Y en que consiste esa nueva misión, Capitán?» _Se estarán preguntando. Y ahora mismo les explico. —El capitán se sacó del chaleco un pedazo enrollado de pergamino viejo. —Este viejo mapa lo encontré entre las pertenencias de mi fallecido abuelo, y contiene la ubicación de una isla…una isla desconocida que nadie jamás ha explorado.

Los susurros entre la tripulación se hicieron más y más altos.

—¿Qué clase de isla, Capitán? ¿De las que tienen calaveras de piedra talladas por todos lados? ¿O de las hermosas islas en las que siempre brilla el sol? —preguntó Tanaka desde el fondo.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no vayamos allá, pero hay algo que si les puedo asegurar. —El Capitán dejo pasar unos segundos de suspenso, y prosiguió. —Esa isla en algún sitio esconde oro, más oro del que podemos contar y aún más del que podemos gastar.

Los susurros se convirtieron entonces en un grito de emoción general. El júbilo y la excitación generalizada llenaron la estancia. Música para los oídos del Capitán.

—Pero Daichi, ¡digo! Capitán…—proclamó el 1º Oficial Sugawara Koushi mientras se esforzaba por hablar fuerte y hacerse escuchar, ya que las voces de todos eran demasiado altas. —¿No será riesgoso ir así como así a una isla probablemente desierta de la cual no sabemos nada?

—Puede que lo sea, puede que no, todo se decidirá cuando estemos allá, ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! —el Capitán alzó de nuevo la copa y todos se le unieron, gritando el nombre del capitán. Ese gesto hacía obvio el hecho de que toda la tripulación estaba con él.

Estaba decidido.

Después del anuncio, el festín (que parecía ya medio muerto) volvió a la vida, la música volvió a tocar, y el ambiente se volvió a animar. Pero Yamaguchi no.

_«Si tan solo pudieran ver…si tan solo pudiéramos buscar maravillas allá afuera y no solo oro. Tal vez así todo sería distinto. Tal vez asi todo tendría sentido»._

Pero aquél momento ni aquél lugar eran los indicados para decir tales cosas, habría sido egoísta de su parte arruinar el júbilo de sus compañeros con sus "sueños estúpidos".

Así que lentamente se fue escabullendo hasta lograr salir de la estancia y de ahí, continúo su sigilosa huida hasta llegar a su camarote.

Siempre se había sentido seguro ahí, ese camarote no era lo más lujoso, pero era cómodo y podía considerarlo como el único pedazo de mundo que de verdad le pertenecía.

Tenía una hamaca para él solo, suelo cubierto de paja que evitaba la humedad excesiva, un barril que usaba de taburete cuando quería leer alguno de los pergaminos del Capitán y una caja de madera que era como su baúl personal. En esa caja guardaba las cosas más especiales que tenía en el mundo: Un cuaderno de notas de su padre, un pequeño diario que escribía de vez en cuando, unas cuantas monedas de oro (las primeras que había robado), un mosquete corto sin balas (regalo de Sugawara) y su siempre fiel espada ropera, tan delgada y fina que siempre le robaba el aliento, y que gracias a Dios jamás había usado contra otra persona.

Eran pertenencias simples para un joven con una vida simple. Un pirata simple.

_«Simple y sin ningún lugar a donde volver, ni un lugar a donde ir»_

Se acostó en la hamaca, se deshizo de las botas y miró por la pequeña ventana que tenía en el camarote.

La Luna se veía preciosa esa noche. Brillaba intensamente, y se veía tan grande que no habría sabido decir si el cuerpo celeste estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia o tan solo unos cientos de metros.

El Mar se veía tan pacífico y calmado, profundas aguas negras a la luz de la luna que reflejaban la figura de dicho astro.

Y cuando menos alerta estaba, el suave meneo del barco lo terminó acurrucando como si de una canción de cuna se tratara. Y cayó profundamente dormido.

Lo despertaron el sonido de las gaviotas, el mar chocando y Hinata llamándolo para ir a cubierta.

—¡Vamos Yamaguchi! El Capitán dijo que hoy mismo pondríamos rumbo a la Isla, así que debemos iniciar las labores temprano.

El Capitán podía ser muy ansioso a veces.

—A-Ah…claro, no tardo. —dicho esto, bostezó. Hinata asintió y salió de su camarote mientras luchaba con una de sus botas que no quería calzar.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy arduos y cansados.

Por casi 2 semanas, las labores se intensificaron, las horas de sueño disminuyeron un poco y el ánimo de la tripulación iba en aumento. El Cuervo Voraz no era un barco que destacaba por su velocidad, pero durante esas 2 semanas, el Capitán Daichi había sacado lo mejor que la nave tenía que dar.

La última noche antes de divisar tierra, Yamaguchi tuvo un sueño.

En el sueño, se encontraba en la Isla, un hermoso paisaje lleno de flores coloridas y árboles altos. Los rayos del sol le acariciaban las pecas del rostro de manera gentil y amable, y el viento lo tocaba con una suave brisa. Estaba sentado en un prado de césped mientras veía la puesta del sol y admiraba desde ahí la inmensidad del océano.

Pero su onírico jardín del edén se esfumó cuando escuchó un grito.

_**«¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!»**_

Escuchó gritar a Sugawara desde el mástil, y aún medio dormido, Yamaguchi se apresuró a vestirse. Al fin el viaje había terminado, ¿y quien sabe? Tal vez la isla fuera como en sus sueños.

Salió a la cubierta y asomó la cabeza por la borda, y cuando la vio, no pudo sentirse más decepcionado.

Aquella definitivamente no era la Isla que había estado esperando ver por dos largas semanas.

* * *

_¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora!_

_En el próximo capítulo (creo) vendrá el suceso que todo el mundo esta esperando *yay* Asi que espérenlo con ansias o algo asi :DD_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y agradezco muchísimo los reviews, de verdad. Muchas gracias. Y como siempre, sigo pidiendo sus comentarios y opiniones para saber si voy por el buen camino uvu._

_En otro tema, el Lunes empiezo exámenes asi que deséenme suerte (?) no, en realidad quiero que sepan que el ritmo de publicaciones puede bajar por lo mismo, pero nada de que preocuparse._

_Además, si alguien sigue El Rey del Hielo, se dará cuenta que no he actualizado en dos semanas :c y lo siento por eso, prometo hacerlo pronto, de verdad._

_Sobre los one shots, quisiera decir que creo que van bien (?) tanto el AsaNoya como el KuroTsukki. Y tal vez dentro de 2 semanas estén listos. Tal vez. (?)_

_En fin, sin más que agregar, espero sigan leyendo las actualizaciones en esta historia, aprecio muchísimo su apoyo y todo eso. _

_¡Hasta otra! _


	4. El Día en que el Mar cantó en la Tierra

_¡Hola! No, no estoy muerto. En realidad, apenas hoy tuve oportunidad para terminar el nuevo capítulo porque mi tiempo se ha ido más o menos rápido en "otras" ocupaciones (?) En fin, mis vacaciones de 2 semanas acaban de iniciar asi que espero estar más constante con las actualizaciones. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

_Todos los créditos van a Haruichi Furudate, creador de este infierno llamado Haikyuu!_

* * *

**IV. El Día en que el Mar cantó en la Tierra  
**

Estaba sujeto de la baranda de la cubierta cuando la vio.

Una gran y generosa porción de tierra que flotaba en medio del mar inmenso y pacífico.

Sin embargo, algo fallaba en la fórmula. La Isla era espantosa.

Espantosa en el sentido entero de la palabra.

La costa que desde el barco se podía ver era un tumulto accidentado lleno de rocas enormes que cubrían toda la playa, se podían ver acantilados gigantes de piedra dura y fría y en el centro de toda la isla, una montaña.

Yamaguchi bajó la mirada y pudo ver como en la base de la montaña había un bosque, pero el bosque parecía más gris que verde. Casi la mitad de los árboles estaban secos y la otra mitad estaban a punto de secarse.

_«Tal vez estaba esperando mucho…» _Pensó desilusionado.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver al camarote, pudo ver como toda la tripulación tenía un gesto hosco en la cara, al parecer, Yamaguchi no había sido el único en notar la "belleza especial" de la dichosa isla.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia su camarote, escuchó el grito del Capitán. Estaba con la misma ropa de siempre, parado frente al timón, dirigiendo el barco hacia su destino.

—¡Sé lo que deben estar pensando! —rugió con fuerza mientras giraba el timón. —«Capitán, ¡esta no es la isla que esperábamos!» y cosas de ese tipo. —alzó la voz de nuevo. —¡Pero yo les digo que, dentro de esa desabrida isla nos debe estar esperando un enorme botín! ¡Ya lo verán!

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, Yamaguchi pudo notar como la tripulación poco a poco empezaba a recuperar el ánimo. Los leves murmullos de inseguridad que se empezaban a escuchar poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en rugidos y gritos de júbilo y alegría.

La tripulación le tenía una ciega devoción a su capitán.

Cuando lograron estar lo suficientemente cerca de la costa de la Isla, el capitán ordenó lanzar el ancla y después, ordenó a todos bajar de cubierta. Algunos se lanzaban el clavado al mar poco profundo, y otros más cuidadosos (Tadashi entre ellos) optaron por usar las cuerdas para bajar lento y seguro del Cuervo Voraz.

Cuando estuvo abajo, Yamaguchi tuvo que nadar el trecho que había entre el barco y la costa, pero aquello era difícil. La costa estaba tan llena de rocas gigantes que no se divisaba un buen sitio para poder acceder a la Isla.

Pero cuando vio de nuevo (y más de cerca) la Isla, se dio cuenta de algo.

Más que un montón de piedras que obstruían de manera natural la costa, aquellas rocas parecían ser una muralla.

Una enorme muralla bien construida de rocas que cercaba la costa hasta donde la vista podía llegar.

Yamaguchi sintió un escalofrío.

Cuando llegó frente a la Muralla, miró perplejo la enorme altura que esta tenía. Estaba perfectamente construida, tanto que hacía un ángulo exacto de 90 grados con respecto al suelo. Aunque, también se podía apreciar que la construcción tenía años abandonada, el musgo corría por las paredes de piedra y los que parecían ser puestos de guardia, estaban derrumbados.

Cuando el mar era lo suficientemente profundo como para ponerse de pie, Tadashi se agrupó con el resto de la tripulación para escuchar las órdenes del Capitán.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Esta Isla esconde un tesoro! ¡Y la prueba es esta enorme muralla! Es obvio que alguien escondía algo aquí, y por eso lo guardaba con tanto recelo. —El Capitán Daichi sonrió con suficiencia y prosiguió. —Nos dividiremos por grupos, buscaremos una brecha en esta muralla y entraremos en esa Isla.

Y asi fue, la tripulación de 11 hombres se dividió en 3 grupos.

Asahi, Yamaguchi y Nishinoya en el primer grupo; El Capitán Daichi, Sugawara, Kageyama y Hinata en otro; y Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita en el último grupo.

La expedición se dio por comenzada. El grupo del Capitán exploraría el lado oeste de la muralla, el grupo de Yamaguchi por otro lado, le tocó explotar el lado este. Y el último grupo buscaría alguna manera de escalar la imponente muralla.

Horas y horas de caminata tuvo que pasar Yamaguchi y aún después de esas horas, la Muralla seguía sin tener ningún resquicio. Ninguna entrada, nada.

El sol ya empezaba a ponerse y el cielo se empezó a teñir de colores naranjas y rojos.

—¡Diablos! ¡Esta maldita muralla no tiene fin! —gritó Nishinoya con cansancio. —Ni un solo agujero, ¡ni una sola entrada! —se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca y empezó a sacarse la arena de las botas.

—¡N-Noya! —Asahi, nervioso como siempre, se acercó a la roca. —Necesitamos seguir, ya sabes como se pone Daichi cuando no acatamos las órdenes. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Hmph, de acuerdo, ¡pero que el Señor-Uso-Parche-Aunque-Tenga-Los-Ojos-Intactos no se enfade si hay que acampar!

Y asi fue, dieron otras horas más de caminata sin fin. Yamaguchi ya sentía las piernas pesadas, los pies casi adormecidos y la garganta seca.

Se concentró tanto en las molestias que le aquejaban que no se dio cuenta que la noche ya había caído sobre ellos.

Miró el cielo y pudo ver todo el hermoso panorama que el anochecer ofrecía.

El mar de estrellas que se apreciaba era inmenso, infinito y parecía más extenso en comparación a la muralla de roca que habían estado siguiendo por horas.

El manto que cobijaba todas las estrellas era negro profundo, un negro tan oscuro que parecía engullir a todo aquél que lo mirara por largo rato.

Asahi habló.

—Chicos, creo que ya hemos explorado por mucho tiempo, supongo que dormiremos aquí y proseguiremos mañana con la expedición.

Nishinoya de inmediato se tiró sobre la arena.

—¡Ya era hora!

Cada uno buscó un sitio cómodo para dormir, Asahi lo encontró al lado de una roca que podía hacer de almohada. Noya lo halló en la misma arena. Tadashi sin embargo, se alejó un poco y encontró un sitio cómodo al lado de un matorral seco.

Se quedó varios segundos mirando las estrellas, sintiendo como el cuerpo rígido poco a poco se le iba destensando, relajando. Miró después la luna, se veía enorme, un gran círculo perfecto y blanco que flotaba en el cielo, rodeado de un mar de estrellas brillantes.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, se quedó dormido.

Despertó dentro de un sueño, en el sueño estaba viendo la misma Luna, solo que esta vez, Tadashi tenía alas, unas enormes alas negras con las que podía surcar el cielo y llegar a tocar la Luna.

Antes de que el sueño durara un poco más, se despertó.

En medio de la noche, pudo escuchar el sonido pacífico de las olas golpeando las rocas de la bahía, leves ronquidos que sonaban algo lejanos y algo más…

Un canto.

El canto más hermoso del mundo. La voz más melodiosa del universo.

_«El canto de una sirena…»_

Fue lo primero que acudió a su mente.

* * *

_¡Eso es todo por ahora!_

_Si, soy un ser maligno por cortar ahí, pero vamos, soy un amante de la intriga (?). _

_Ahora, me disculpo sinceramente por haber actualizado después de un mes, de verdad lo siento y espero ustedes me disculpen por estos retrasos, supongo._

_En fin, como siempre, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿lo amaron? ¿lo odiaron? Y cosas de ese estilo. _

_Sin nada que agregar, espero les haya gustado y eso es todo._

_¡Hasta otra!_


	5. El Sendero que lleva a lo Desconocido

_¡Hola! Siento que comparado a veces anteriores, esta vez actualicé pronto (?) eso es porque estuve esperando muchísimo para escribir este capítulo y bueno, me sentí muy bien escribiéndolo._

_La mala noticia es que no, aún no llega (por completo) el encuentro entre nuestro Pecoso Pirata y el Tritón Alien (?). De todos modos, nadie desespere, que el otro capítulo lo he empezado a escribir ya._

_En fin, espero lo disfruten mucho tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

_Todos los créditos son para Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga, personajes e historia de Haikyuu!_

* * *

**V. El Sendero que lleva a lo Desconocido**

No supo en que momento pasó, pero se puso de pie, se acomodó las botas, se sacudió la arena de la ropa y comenzó a caminar sin hacer ruido. Todo como si de un reflejo se tratara. Un reflejo provocado por el estimulante canto que había escuchado apenas unos segundos atrás.

_«Tal vez las piernas se me están moviendo solas» _Pensó, mas sin embargo, esto no era asi, ya que Yamaguchi aún sentía que tenía el control de sí mismo.

El hermoso canto continuaba escuchándose y cuando Yamaguchi se acercó a la muralla, se dio cuenta de algo.

El canto venía desde adentro.

La voz parecía provenir de algún lugar en el interior de la muralla. Dentro de la Isla.

El corazón le palpitó inseguro.

_«No es seguro…no puede ser nada bueno si viene de adentro» _Sin embargo,su cuerpo y gran parte de su mente contradijeron ese pensamiento.

_«Pero siendo asi…¿Cómo es posible que algo que se escucha de manera tan celestial pueda ser malo?»_

Aquella voz era difícil de describir con palabras. Era una voz tan dulce y suave como la arena; pero también era fuerte y poderosa como las olas en una tormenta. Melodiosa y armónica como la nana de una madre; pero tenía todo el tono para poder ser una voz caótica y firme.

Yamaguchi jamás había escuchado uno, pero según las historias…la voz de un Rey debía sonar asi.

La voz a esa distancia sonaba simplemente con un clamor que se alzaba a los cielos sin ningún lenguaje o letra. Pero Tadashi continuaba sintiendo la necesidad de ir tras ese canto.

Caminó cerca de 20 minutos hasta que pudo verlo.

En el impenetrable muro se había abierto una entrada.

Pero no era una entrada glamurosa, era más bien una gran grieta en la roca.

Una grieta vertical que atravesaba la roca al menos en unos 2 metros de alto. En cuanto a profundidad…se podía ver el otro lado de la grieta en al menos 10 metros. Tal parecía ser que la Muralla era gruesa, muy gruesa.

Y el canto continuaba llenándole la cabeza a Yamaguchi.

Totalmente embelesado, se acomodó de lado y empezó a atravesar la estrecha grieta.

Lentamente, paso a paso, empezó a avanzar. Cada que tocaba la piedra podía sentir como el musgo que empezaba a crecer se le pegaba a las manos. Mientras más se acercaba, un poco más distinguible se hacía el canto.

Y cuando al fin salió del otro lado, dejó que el oído lo guiara.

Casi no prestó atención a los detalles que tenía la isla. El canto era todo en ese momento. El canto le llenaba todos los sentidos. El canto era su realidad inmediata.

Caminó más, adentrándose en el bosque. Tuvo que apartar muchas plantas del camino con las manos.

El canto se hacía cada vez más y más distinguible.

Y cuando Yamaguchi pudo empezar a hilar las palabras que el cantico decía, se dio cuenta de que estas estaban en un idioma que no comprendía.

_«Audite me magno universi»_

La voz era profunda. Un tono que parecía de súplica. Seguía sin comprender el rarísimo idioma que estaba escuchando.

Caminó más y más, aun guiándose solo por el sonido de la voz. Logró comprender más palabras.

_«Et audient vocem tuam magni filius»_

El tono ahora era de demanda. La voz se volvió fuerte y demandante. Asi mismo parecía la voz de un auténtico Rey.

Yamaguchi se tropezó con algunas piedras que se atravesaban en el camino. Una, otra y otra vez más dio un traspié, pero recuperó la compostura y continúo caminando.

Llegó luego de unos minutos a la que parecía ser la entrada a una caverna.

_«Et ascendit super terram meam»_

Se acercó a la entrada y la voz empezó a hacer eco.

Entró iluminado solo por la luz de la luna, la cual no tardó en extinguirse cuando se adentró en la caverna.

Se sostuvo a las paredes y anduvo a tientas por varios minutos. La voz era lo único que lo hacía seguir.

_«Non quia mihi responsum caelum»_

Divisó a lo lejos lo que parecía ser la luz de una antorcha, Tadashi apuró el paso y llegó hasta ella, tomándola. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué habría una antorcha ahí.

Estuvo caminando por otro rato hasta que llegó a una bifurcación, el corazón le empezó a latir con más fuerza. Estuvo a punto de perder la calma al encontrarse en esa situación, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y prestó aún más atención al canto.

_«Causa in mundo ostende»_

Había mucho eco, y no sabía que camino debía tomar…asi que de nuevo cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz lo llenara.

_«Indica mihi cur me ad vivere»_

Al fin pudo elegir cual camino tomar. _«Izquierda» _pensó.

Tomó dicho sendero y continuó hasta que al fin pudo ver la luz al final del interminable túnel.

_«Referte ad me»_

Empezó a correr hacia la luz, y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que la dulce voz se había esfumado y se había convertido en el lamento más doloroso del mundo. El canto dejó de estar teñido de blancos tonos y hermosa melodía y pasó a convertirse en un lamento de dolor. La última frase se repitió varias veces.

—Referte ad me, Referte ad me, ¡Referte ad me! —Cada vez más alto, cada vez más doloroso, la voz continúa cantando. Y aunque Yamaguchi no supiera que querían decir esas palabras…esa voz le dolía. Hacía que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

¿Qué ser desdichado podía estar detrás del canto?

_«Aunque…tal vez sea tan desdichado como yo» _Pensó y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Supo entonces que debía llegar rápido con la criatura dolida que estaba empezando a capturar su corazón.

Llegó al fin a la luz. Pudo escuchar otro verso.

_«Quid hoc est vita?»_

Cuando salió de la caverna, la luz de la luna era tan fuerte que se cegó por un segundo. Luego, abrió los ojos y pudo verla.

La Luna más grande que jamás había visto en su vida. Grande, redonda y blanca. Estaba tan cerca de la isla que sintió que podía tocarla. Como reflejo, levantó su brazo esperando tocar la luna, sin embargo, no pudo.

Después, bajó el brazo, la mirada y se dedicó a admirar el sitio al que había llegado.

La isla estaba medio muerta, sin embargo, el sitio al que llegó estaba lleno de vida.

El césped crecía alto, verde y fuerte. Los árboles cerraban la estancia, árboles altos y robustos que parecían rasgar el cielo. Había varias luciérnagas que le daban al sitio una iluminación más o menos natural.

En el centro de la estancia había una especie de plataforma de piedra. Sobre ella caían todos los rayos de la enorme luna como si de un enorme reflector se tratara.

Y sobre la plataforma, se encontraba una figura humana.

* * *

_Eso fue todo por ahora._

_La verdad, en este capítulo fui muy muy experimental, la verdad, al inicio solo pensaba usar cosas como "y el canto estaba en un idioma desconocido" sin adentrarme mucho en detalles, sin embargo la idea de poner alguna especie de letra en él me golpeó el cerebro y bueno, ahí el resultado._

_Por si alguien se lo pregunta, es latín sacado de Google Traductor (patético, sí)._

_Sin embargo, si alguien quiere saber que es lo que quería decir, pregúntemelo por PM (no lo vean en GT porque no lo traduce bien de vuelta)(?)._

_En fin, como siempre (especialmente ahora) me gustaría que me hicieran saber qué les pareció y todo eso :DD Sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir._

_Y desde ahora aclaro que sí, actualizaré pronto. _

_Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, aprecio mucho eso._

_Sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Raison d'être

_¡Hola! Hago todo lo que puedo para al menos actualizar una vez por semana y creo que voy bien (?) en fin, ya era hora de que hiciera el encuentro entre estos 2, la verdad, lo estaba posponiendo porque quería hacerme la idea exacta de lo que quería escribir y ahora mismo siento que este capítulo es justo lo que tenía en mente. _

_Espero lo disfruten mucho :D_

_Todos los créditos a Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu!_

* * *

**VI. Raison d'être**

Yamaguchi Tadashi dio unos pocos pasos más.

Continuó mirando la figura que estaba recostada sobre la plataforma de piedra. No la podía perder de vista.

En cuanto salió de la cueva, el canto que tanto lo había hechizado se detuvo por completo.

Un pequeño paso tras otro, se fue acercando mientras la Luna lo iluminaba todo.

Después de haber recorrido todo el camino, por primera vez se sintió con miedo, el corazón le latía nervioso y sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

Cuando quedaban por lo menos 6 metros entre Tadashi y el Ser que estaba en la piedra, se dio cuenta.

No tenía piernas.

_«Definitivamente es una sirena» _Pensó y dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso.

La sirena estaba recostada en la piedra, su silueta dejaba ver que las 2 piernas las tenía unidas (o más bien) sustituidas por una gran cola. Una gran cola que estaba llena de escamas.

Se acercó más y fue entonces cuando pudo oírlo.

Unos sollozos que provenían de la criatura. Sollozos altos y dolorosos. Con solo escucharlos, Yamaguchi también empezó a sentirse triste.

Pese a todo el temor, nervios y creciente tristeza que le imperaban en la mente en ese momento, tomó el valor para hablar.

—H-Hola… —fue lo primero que le salió de la boca. En ese momento no podía pensar en ningún otro diálogo.

La criatura no dejó de sollozar y lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

Y a la luz de la Luna, Yamaguchi al fin pudo verlo de frente.

En el mundo existían millones de leyendas sobre cómo era el aspecto de una sirena.

Todos concordaban en que sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego del infierno. Sin embargo, sobre lo demás todas las leyendas daban diferentes versiones.

Algunos decían que no tenían ojos y que las cuencas vacías estaban llenas de hielo azul y frío. Otros decían que sus ojos eran tan hermosos como los diamantes.

En algunos lugares se decía que las colas de las sirenas tenían mortales venenos que, cuando algún desafortunado la tocaba, caía muerto en cuestión de segundos; en cambio, en otros sitios se decía que dichas colas eran más suaves que todas las pieles del mundo y que tocarla hacía que cayeras en sueños cómodos y profundos.

Había también quien decía que las sirenas eran las criaturas más delicadas, dulces y amables del mundo. Pero había quien decía que eran hostiles, guerreras y sangrientas.

Sin embargo, todas aquellas leyendas perdieron sentido cuando Yamaguchi vio a la sirena que tenía enfrente.

El primer error del que salió fue el de afirmar que aquella era una sirena, porque no lo era.

Su rostro era fino con suaves y delicadas líneas, sin embargo no era femenino, era un rostro masculino.

Un tritón era lo que tenía enfrente.

Su pecho y abdomen estaban desnudos, sin embargo, no encontró pechos ni un suave estómago. Era delgado y un poco marcado, sus pectorales casi no se marcaban y su abdomen tenía varias líneas que delataban los tímidos músculos que se estaban tensando en ese momento.

Su cola era hermosa, grande y un poco gruesa, las escamas eran todas amarillas, sin embargo, había algunas que emitían un brillo dorado. El abanico del final de la cola era color plateado, plateado como la luz de la Luna.

Después de contemplar la cola, regresó para mirarlo a los ojos.

Perdió el aliento.

Su cabello era rubio, hermoso y un poco rizado. Sobre los rulos de su cabello llevaba puesta una corona.

Una corona hecha de lo que parecía ser piedra, gris con varias gemas doradas que brillaban y emitían luz cada vez que movía la cabeza. En el frente tenía una joya grande de color rojo, como un rubí.

Sus ojos eran también dorados, hechizantes y grandes. Sin embargo, estaba llorando. Lágrimas amargas que se desbordaban de sus doradas cuencas. Yamaguchi quedó petrificado.

Ese tritón era la criatura más hermosa del universo.

Tadashi se sintió con un motivo por primera vez en la vida.

¿Qué era esa criatura? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la dura y fría tierra?

Todas aquellas cuestiones le generaron una furiosa vorágine de pensamientos en la cabeza, un torbellino que lo alejó por unos momentos de la realidad.

Cuando abandonó sus pensamientos, lo que hizo fue subir a la pequeña plataforma y sentarse en la roca, sin perder de vista al hermoso tritón.

Aquél dorado ser se alejó algo asustado en cuanto vio que Tadashi subía. Sin embargo, no abandonó la plataforma, solo se hizo para atrás.

—¡Espera! ¡No te alejes! V-Ven aquí…—hizo un gesto con la mano. —Acércate…

El tritón parecía hacer caso, se acercó lentamente.

—Eso es…—Yamaguchi le sonrió. —¿Tu…entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Tadashi continuó mirando a la criatura, captando todos y cada uno de los detalles que el Tritón podía ofrecer. Miró su boca finamente delineada, los labios levemente rosados, delicados y al parecer, suaves. Pudo olerlo por primera vez y pese a la moderada distancia que los separaba; olía a mar. A sal y a arena.

El Tritón por su parte miraba atentamente a Yamaguchi, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos se habían empezado a secar. Tadashi no habría sabido decir que estaba haciendo con esa mirada…podía estar examinándolo o simplemente mirando porque si.

La criatura asintió lentamente.

—¡¿A-Ahhh?! ¡¿De verdad entiendes todo lo que estoy diciendo?! —Yamaguchi estaba por completo sorprendido.

—Si. Lo entiendo todo a la perfección. —El rubio tritón no se inmutó. —Un Rey debe conocer todos los idiomas de la tierra.

_«¿Un Rey?» _Aquello dejaba a Yamaguchi en medio de la confusión. Sin embargo, antes de quebrarse la cabeza con aquél comentario…sintió la necesidad de saber algo.

—Tú…¿tienes algún nombre o algo por el estilo?

—Lo tengo. Si. —El tritón quedó de nuevo en silencio.

Varios segundos pasaron.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Yamaguchi preguntó, insistente.

—¿Mi nombre?...Mi nombre existe en muchos sitios. Mi nombre existe en cada pequeña extensión de mar. Mi nombre existe en toda el agua que existe en el mundo. Mi nombre esta grabado en cada criatura del mar. Mi nombre se encuentra en cada estrella de la noche…Mi nombre es el nombre de la Luna. —la criatura no quitó su estoica cara en ningún momento.

Yamaguchi continuaba en confusión.

—Y ese nombre…¿Cuál es? —preguntó una vez más, esperando que esta vez el presunto "Rey" aclarara su duda.

—Me llaman de muchas maneras. Rey de las Sirenas, Tritones, Peces y toda criatura marina. Me llaman Lord Protector de los Mares y Océanos. Soy el Principe de la Luna y las Estrellas. Soy el Único Señor de la Marea. Soy el Regidor de la Noche.—se quedó en silencio.

—Bueno si, creo que esta claro…p-pero quiero saber cua…

—Mi nombre es Kei. Kei de la Dinastía Tsukishima.

—K-Kei… —Tadashi pronunció el nombre como si de la palabra más dulce del universo se tratase. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

—Y tu nombre no necesito saberlo.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo necesit…? —antes de terminar la oración, Kei lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Porque tú eres lo que estaba buscando. Tu eres mi Raison d'être.

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora. _

_Siento que quedó algo corto(?) pero para este capítulo quería retratar solamente el "primer contacto" que tenían estos 2. _

_Ahora mismo siento que quiero jugar con la historia. Quisiera hacer lo que hice en el capítulo II y narrar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Tsukishima. Probablemente es lo que haga, asi que espérenlo con ansias(?)_

_Por cierto, si alguien no entendió la parte de "Mi nombre es el nombre de la Luna" ahora lo explico: El primer kanji en "Tsukishima" es "_月_" __que puede ser leído como "Tsuki" que significa "Luna"._

_Una última anotación, Raison d'être es una expresión francesa que se traduce a algo como "Razón de existir". _

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y como siempre, me gustaría ver sus reviews contándome qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy c:_

_Sin nada más que agregar, es todo por hoy._

_¡Hasta otra!_


	7. El Arduo Viaje a la Superficie

_Hola! Dos semanas sin actualizar y siento que merezco la horca. _

_He vuelto a la universidad y digamos que me deja poco tiempo para escribir, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y aquí está. :DD _

_Espero lo disfruten mucho._

_Como siempre, todos los créditos son para Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu!_

* * *

**VII. El Arduo Viaje a la Superficie**

Una inmensa procesión estaba siguiendo el carruaje por detrás. Un mar de estandartes y caballeros se extendía por enfrente del mismo hasta donde la vista podía llegar.

Montados en tortugas o a pie. Todos los vasallos del Rey querían acompañarlo en su viaje.

La vida de la realeza era molesta en sobremanera. A Kei le hubiera encantado hacer su viaje a solas y encubierto. Sin embargo, según la corte, tal descuido no era apropiado para un Rey de la Dinastía Tsukishima.

_«Mi hermano abandonó ese maldito trono de coral y la Corte no hizo mucho por detenerlo y vamos, abandonar el Trono no es algo muy apropiado que digamos»_

Sin embargo, y para no hacer una disputa que terminaría siendo una molestia más, decidió acatar el consejo de la Corte.

Dejar que todos los vasallos cercanos de la Corona acompañaran al Monarca en su camino hacia la superficie.

Aunque existía un detalle, y (al menos en eso) la Corte aceptó las condiciones del Rey.

—Mi viaje es a la superficie y los vasallos no necesitan saberlo. Si lo saben, se empeñarán en acompañarme hasta allí. Diremos que voy solo al Sunium y eso será suficiente para que dejen de molestar. —eso había dicho Kei cuando tuvo la reunión para afinar los detalles del viaje. —Otra cosa. Ustedes tampoco necesitan saber por qué voy a la superficie. —terminó de recitar sus demandas y tan pronto como pudo, abandonó el salón antes de que alguien pudiera cuestionarle.

El Sunium era un sitio sagrado para los seres del mar. Los plebeyos y todos los nobles consideraban que ese sitio era el único lugar de la superficie que estaba bendecido y protegido por todos los Dioses del Mar, el Sunium era un simple acantilado que se elevaba en la tierra, un sitio alto desde donde (según las tradiciones) el Rey siempre iba para pedir consejo de los Dioses. Era un sitio exclusivo para Reyes y Kei planeaba usar eso a su favor en esa ocasión.

Todos los habitantes y corte del Reino sabían que la superficie era un sitio distinto a las profundidades del mar, leyendas de todos lados del mundo daban distintas versiones sobre lo que podría haber en la superficie.

Muchos decían que la superficie solo era un mito, que el Sunium era el único sitio que sobresalía del mar y que por tanto, era el sitio más cercano a los Dioses.

Había sin embargo otras versiones, existían las leyendas que decían que la superficie en efecto existía. De estas mismas leyendas había las que decían que la superficie era un sitio inhóspito, llano y vacío donde no crecía ni se desarrollaba vida; después estaban las que decían que la tierra estaba habitada, pero nadie sabía decir qué clase de seres moraban por la tierra.

Pero el Rey conocía una versión más realista de la historia.

Su consejero y amigo más cercano, Kuroo. Él había subido una vez a la superficie, y se rumoraba que logró ver a los seres que habitan en la tierra. Nadie jamás había tocado el tema luego de los revuelos que se suscitaron en la Corte Real.

Era el Tercer día de la ridícula peregrinación, el aburrimiento de ir en el inmenso carruaje en el que lo transportaban era algo que llegaba al punto de ser intolerable.

—Y entonces, ¿Cómo son los seres de la superficie? —preguntó Kei sin rodeos mientras el carruaje se movía lentamente.

—No muy distintos. Son muy iguales a nosotros, demasiado a decir verdad. —Kuroo se señaló la parte baja del cuerpo. —En esto es en lo único que somos distintos, ellos tienen 2 cosas raras en vez de cola, son como unos brazos largos que los ayudan a caminar. De lo más curioso.

—Muy curiosos…sí. —el Rey quedó en silencio por unos segundos. —Y, ¿Cómo son?...me refiero a, ¿son tan bárbaros y salvajes como las leyendas cuentan?

—No todos lo son, existen los que son amables y dulces como el mar en verano. Todo depende del sitio al que Su Alteza deseé ir.

Kei ya tenía decidido el sitio en el cual buscaría a su razón de existir.

En los libros de historia le llamaban el "Bastión del Tritón", era una isla desierta desde hacía milenios, donde (según contaba el libro) había sucedido una enorme batalla entre los Seres del Mar y los Seres Humanos. Si la crónica del libro era cierta, la isla debía tener la costa amurallada y el interior de la isla debía ser teóricamente impenetrable.

—Planeo ir al Bastión del Tritón. —inquirió en su habitual tono de gobernante.

—Una buena elección, ciertamente. Aunque es un sitio muy recóndito, los humanos rara vez llegan a esa isla.

—Justamente por eso, Kuroo. El indicado llegará a un sitio como ese… —Kei se quedó callado por unos momentos. —El indicado…aquél que quiero encontrar… —dijo como un susurro. Susurro que Tetsurou escuchó.

—Lo que Su Alteza busca es su Raison d'Être. —dijo con una voz coloreada de su habitual tono divertido y despreocupado.

Tsukishima conocía esa expresión. Y conocía lo que quería decir.

—¿Mi razón para existir, no es así? —Kuroo asintió.

—No serías el primero, y dudo que seas el último, Rey que sale a la superficie para buscar su razón de ser. Muchos la han encontrado.

Kei solo asintió y se quedó en silencio durante todo lo que quedaba del viaje.

Pasaron un largo rato, asi, en silencio. Al cabo de largos instantes, la procesión que acompañaba al carruaje fue menguando poco a poco hasta convertirse en unos cuantos caballeros que escoltaban al Rey, y de ahí, al cabo de otro rato más, toda escolta desapareció, dejando el carruaje del Rey solo en el tramo de camino que quedaba.

Poco a poco el camino se hacía más y más inclinado hasta el punto de llegar a ser una subida muy difícil de escalar.

El carruaje se detuvo.

—Al parecer aquí termina la ruta, Su Alteza continúa solo por su cuenta desde aquí. —Kuroo le sonrió burlón.

—De acuerdo. —Kei tomó la corona que estaba reposando en un cojín que se encontraba a un lado y se la puso en la cabeza, sintió como el aro de piedra se ceñía sobre sus rulos dorados, aplastándolos.

Se bajó del carruaje, se quitó la capa que junto a la corona lo distinguía como Rey y empezó a nadar hacia arriba.

Pudo ver la superficie después de unos minutos nadando.

_«Cuando cruce esa frontera, ya no hay marcha atrás»_ Pero Kei era un Rey, y un Rey no temía de nada. Ni siquiera a la desconocida superficie.

Cuando llegó a esa frontera de agua y la rompió, supo que había llegado al otro lado.

En cuanto la mitad de su cuerpo salió a la superficie, se sintió un poco deslumbrado.

Aquél sitio era totalmente desconocido para él.

_«Tan hermoso, tan extraño…aquí lo encontraré»._

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy. Quería hacer este capítulo más largo, pero decidí cortarlo para asi poder tener más contenido en el POV de Tsukki (?)_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado, como siempre, me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones en los reviews, saber que me leen me anima mucho a seguir uvu._

_Por cierto, el Sunium si existe, no fue producto entero de mi imaginación y también pido una disculpa por actualizar después de medio mes, pls (?)._

_Sin más que agregar por ahora, espero me lean la próxima vez._

_Hasta otra! _


	8. 生き甲斐 ikigai

_No encuentro palabras para disculparme por el enorme pecado que he cometido. Dos meses sin actualizar es algo que no podré perdonarme fácilmente, y aún peor, no puedo perdonarme el hecho de no haber dado ningún signo de vida en estos dos meses. _

_Durante el primer mes, la universidad me comió la vida por completo y no pude sentarme a escribir tranquilamente. Durante el segundo, escribía partes escuetas porque consideré este capítulo como uno muy difícil de redactar. Sin embargo, superé a este gran enemigo y aquí está, esperando ser leído. No necesito repetir que este capítulo es continuación del POV iniciado en el capítulo pasado.  
_

_De verdad mil disculpas. Espero me perdonen y espero que les guste, que también lo hice con amor. :D_

_Todos los créditos son para Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu!_

* * *

**VIII. 生き甲斐****~ikigai~**

Su cabello soltaba saladas gotas de agua que caían sobre su pálido rostro y regresaban de nuevo al mar, como si de lágrimas se tratara.

Jamás había visto un sitio tan extraño como ese que estaba frente a sus ojos.

La luna adornaba el cielo que estaba salpicado de millones de estrellas, desde la superficie eran como destellos que estaban estáticos en el firmamento.

Tsukishima se quedó hipnotizado por varios segundos mientras pensaba.

Muchas veces había dejado el mar para subir al cielo de la noche y de esa manera ocupar el Trono que tenía allá arriba, sin embargo jamás se había tomado la molestia de admirar las estrellas.

_«Tal vez el sentido de la vida está todo dentro de los pequeños detalles» _Pensó por un instante. Tal vez el sentido de su vida tenía que ver con estrellas. Tal vez… Sin embargo, algo aún faltaba…

Dejó su trance y dirigió la mirada a la enorme muralla que se alzaba frente a él.

Una muralla enorme y puesta perfectamente en paralelo con lo que parecía ser la playa de una isla. Kei decidió que nadaría hasta ahí.

Se puso en marcha y mientras nadaba un sentimiento curioso le atravesó el pecho.

Comenzó a sentirse ansioso y desesperado por llegar a la orilla. La necesidad de nadar más rápido se volvió más y más grande. El lento nado se convirtió pronto en una veloz carrera contra nadie para llegar primero a la playa.

Cuando llegó pudo sentir por primera vez lo que era estar sentado sobre la superficie.

La enorme cola que tenía el Rey era la más hermosa de todo el mar, muchos habitantes del mar observaban siempre con admiración las escamas amarillas y doradas que la decoraban. Sin embargo en ese momento, las mismas escamas que eran admiradas por muchos empezaban a ensuciarse de arena. Se ponían de color lodoso. Un tinte muy curioso.

Dejó de prestarle atención al detalle y se concentro en avanzar aún más para poder llegar a la muralla.

Se impulsó hacia adelante como si fuera a nadar en el mar, pero no pudo avanzar.

Por primera vez en la vida la enorme cola que tenía le pesaba. Le molestaba.

_«Así no puedo…» _Decidió que utilizaría otro medio. Usaría su poder como Rey.

Miró hacía arriba. A la plateada y enorme luna que flotaba en el cielo y dijo con voz poderosa:

_«Tú hijo más grande te lo ordena. ¡Elévame!»_

Un instante…un momento, 10, 15 segundos. Nada. Kei abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo pero antes de emitir algún sonido, sucedió.

La luna se tornó más brillante y un rayo de luz plateado bañó a Kei, elevándolo al cielo.

La cola le brilló y se le tornó toda color blanco, el blanco más puro del mundo e inmediatamente después, desapareció, dejando 2 piernas remplazando el miembro que antes había estado ahí.

Ahora tenía un cuerpo humano.

La desnudez que en ese momento había adquirido se cubría solo por la luz del brillante rayo que lo había elevado. Pero pronto recuperaría la cola.

Miro hacia abajo, desde esa altura podía ver toda la isla a la perfección. Buscó un buen sitio. Un sitio para esperar, ¿para esperar qué? Ni el mismo habría sabido decirlo. Pero esperaría por algo.

Y lo vio.

Desde ahí se veía una elevación de roca, una especie de plataforma. Ese sería el sitio.

Caminó por el cielo como si de la cosa más natural del mundo se tratara y empezó a bajar al sitio que había visto.

Bajó y bajó hasta que con uno de sus pies tocó la superficie de piedra. La luz que cubría su cuerpo desnudo se disipó y justo cuando tocó la piedra, las piernas se esfumaron y la cola apreció otra vez.

Cayó en el sitio elegido, el rayo de luz que lo había elevado seguía sobre él, iluminándolo como si de un reflector se tratara.

Y esperó.

_«Busco y espero por algo, pero… ¿ese algo llegará ahora, llegará hoy, llegará en este momento?» _Tal vez ese algo llegara en una hora, en un día, en un milenio quizás, pero Kei sabía que esperaría…esperaría todo lo que fuera posible para poder encontrarse con su Raison d'être. Con ese algo que le daría sentido.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver un túnel que iba a desembocar a la estancia. Kei fijó su mirada en la salida como si algo fuera a salir de ahí en cualquier momento…pero nada salió.

Pasaron los minutos, pasaron unas cuantas horas. Kei perdió la noción del tiempo estando posado en esa roca.

Empezaba a desesperarse y los pensamientos de abandonar su misión estaban floreciendo en su mente.

_«No debo, no. He recorrido un largo sendero…» _Entonces decidió algo.

_«Voy a cantarle a ella…para que me dé respuestas»_ Dirigió su mirada a la Luna. Al Cielo. Al Universo. Y empezó a cantar en el idioma que su padre le había enseñado.

_«Audite me magno universi»_

La voz del Rey era la más hermosa del mar, o al menos eso decían todos los vasallos del Reino. Según ellos, cuando cantaba en el idioma de los Dioses, todo el mar se estremecía y prestaba atención a su bello canto. Pero en esta ocasión, el canto no planeaba ser dulce.

Su voz era demandante en ese momento. Aunque, Kei empezó a sentir que podía ser más una súplica que una demanda.

_«Et audient vocem tuam magni filius»_

Continuó cantando. Quería ser escuchado. Debía ser escuchado.

_«Et ascendit super terram meam»_

Merecía ser escuchado…estaba sufriendo.

_«Non quia mihi responsum caelum»_

¿Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar? La vida era un hueco sin sentido…necesitaba, debía encontrar esa razón de ser.

_«Causa in mundo ostende»_

Una ansiedad terrible le atacó el pecho…sintió un hoyo ahí donde tenia el corazón.

_«Indica mihi cur me ad vivere»_

Muchos sentimientos quisieron desbordarse en ese momento. Enojo, frustración y un millón más…sin embargo, solo uno se manifestó. La tristeza.

_«Referte ad me»_

Y cuando recitó ese último verso, su corazón se destruyó.

Amargas lágrimas salían de manera apresurada de sus ojos. Manifestación del dolor que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

Repitió una y otra vez la frase final de su canto, cada vez más dolorosa que la anterior. Tristeza. Llanto. Y dolor, mucho, mucho dolor. Tal vez estaba recitando el lamento más grande del mundo.

_«Quid hoc est vita?»_

Soltó un último verso, más suave que el anterior, pero aún lleno de toda la tristeza que seguía sintiendo. Era como la calma luego de una tormenta.

Entonces dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cueva que estaba frente a él.

Y lo vio.

Un humano había llegado al sitio donde Kei estaba posado. Un humano salía de la caverna. Un humano había llegado hasta el Rey.

Estaba mirando embobado la luz de la Luna…entonces la Luna le gustaba. En ese caso, tal vez Kei fuera de su agrado.

El Rey aún continuaba sollozando suavemente cuando el humano rompió su trance con la luna y dirigió la mirada justo hacia Kei.

El sujeto empezó a acercarse lentamente.

_«¿Y si viene a hacerme daño?» _Fue lo primero que pensó, pero Kei decidió que confiaría…

Cuando el humano estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kei lo notó.

_«Tiene estrellas en el rostro». _Por su cara tenía regados un montón de puntos que asemejaban a las estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno. Un ser hermoso.

Vestía de manera curiosa, llevaba puesto un chaleco de cuero gastado y una sucia camisa blanca que estaba medio abierta, unos pantalones de tela algo rasgada y en la cintura llevaba amarrado un pañuelo rojo.

Tenía toda la pinta de "ser malvado" pero algo dentro del Rey decía que no era asi…tal vez ese desharrapado ser era lo que tanto había buscado.

Aquél humano continuaba acercándose, lento, muy lento, como si estuviera temeroso.

_«Aunque muy dentro de mí, también tengo miedo…» _Pensaba Kei mientras el humano continuaba acercándose.

Pasaron varios instantes y el ser se subió a la plataforma sobre la cual el Rey estaba posado. Asustado, Kei retrocedió.

—¡Espera! ¡No te alejes! V-Ven aquí…—el humano con estrellas en el rostro le hizo un gesto con la mano. —Acércate…

El monarca entendía las palabras, sin embargo, el gesto era inentendible para él. Lentamente, dejó atrás el miedo y se acercó.

—Eso es…—el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa, Kei pensó que era como ver a la luna sonriendo…tan hermoso. —¿Tu…entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Lo entendía, por supuesto que lo entendía. Pero alguna fuerza externa a él le impedía decir alguna palabra. En vez de hablar, Kei se puso a examinar a aquél hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

Las estrellas que antes había visto en su rostro eran más preciosas si se veían de cerca, el tono de la piel tostada era tan distinto al pálido que Kei tenía y por tanto, era interesante verlo, era hermoso.

Su cabello terminaba en una punta muy curiosa que apuntaba al cielo como si del mástil de un barco se tratara.

Una belleza muy curiosa, pero las mejores bellezas tenían orígenes extraños.

Cuando terminó de examinarlo, asintió.

Y aquello hizo que el hombre se sorprendiera.

—¡¿A-Ahhh?! ¡¿De verdad entiendes todo lo que estoy diciendo?!

Kei decidió que dejaría al humano escuchar la voz de un Rey.

—Si. Lo entiendo todo a la perfección. Un Rey debe conocer todos los idiomas de la tierra. —levantó la cabeza, orgulloso como alguien de su categoría debía ser.

—Tú…¿tienes algún nombre o algo por el estilo?

—Lo tengo. Si.

Kei no dejaría que el humano obtuviera información de él tan fácil, si quería obtenerla…debía indagar un poco más por ella.

Tsukishima dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio a propósito. Debía comprobar si ese humano tenía el don de la paciencia.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —por fin el hombre preguntó.

—¿Mi nombre?...Mi nombre existe en muchos sitios. Mi nombre existe en cada pequeña extensión de mar. Mi nombre existe en toda el agua que existe en el mundo. Mi nombre esta grabado en cada criatura del mar. Mi nombre se encuentra en cada estrella de la noche…Mi nombre es el nombre de la Luna.

La cara de aquél sujeto se torció en una mueca de confusión, un rostro que Tsukishima Kei pocas veces había visto.

—Y ese nombre…¿Cuál es? —preguntó una vez más y Kei decidió que seguiría molestándolo un poco más.

—Me llaman de muchas maneras. Rey de las Sirenas, Tritones, Peces y toda criatura marina. Me llaman Lord Protector de los Mares y Océanos. Soy el Principe de la Luna y las Estrellas. Soy el Único Señor de la Marea. Soy el Regidor de la Noche.

—Bueno si, creo que esta claro…p-pero quiero saber cua…— el tono del otro sonaba a que empezaba a impacientarse. Ya era momento, debía conocer el nombre de un Rey.

—Mi nombre es Kei. Kei de la Dinastía Tsukishima.

—K-Kei…

—Y tu nombre no necesito saberlo.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo necesit…? _—«No necesito saberlo porque sé quien eres…eres lo que necesitaba»_

—Porque tú eres lo que estaba buscando. Tu eres mi Raison d'être.

Kei albergó la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, había encontrado su razón de ser en esa isla.

* * *

_Y eso es todo por ahora._

_De verdad espero les haya gustado, siento que fue difícil escribirlo porque sentí que tenía que plasmar de manera auténtica los sentimientos de Tsukishima y al mismo tiempo evitar que todo pareciera un "corta y pega" de "Raison d'Être". Y bueno, el resultado me dejó satisfecho._

_En fin, espero con ansias sus reviews/comentarios/críticas, ya saben que me ayudan mucho a mejorar. :D _

_Por otro lado, me propondré aumentar el ritmo de actualización para darle más ritmo a esta historia c: _

_Sobre el título del capítulo, "Ikigai" es una expresión japonesa que se refiere a la "razón de ser" de cada persona._

_Sin más que agregar, me despido. Hasta otra! :)_


	9. Una Galaxia por Segundo

_Cien mil años tuvieron que pasar para que pudiera actualizar esta historia. Y no, no estoy muerto. Este capítulo lo inicié a escribir una semana después de que actualicé por última vez y por mil cosas que pasaron, he venido a terminarlo hasta el día de hoy. _

_Un millón de disculpas a las personas que me leen y no me queda más que decirles que espero que lo disfruten, estuve pensando mucho en el rumbo que esto tomará y ahora me siento un poco más seguro. _

_Sin más que decir, lean y gocen (?). _

_Todos los créditos a Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y anime de Haikyuu!_

**Una Galaxia por Segundo**

—¿_Rais…qué_? —Pese a que junto al Cuervo Voraz y su tripulación Yamaguchi había visitado muchos puertos en muchísimos sitios distintos del mundo, aquél idioma que el Tritón que tenía enfrente acababa de decir era uno que Tadashi desconocía por completo.

La luna continuaba iluminándolos a los dos como un enorme reflector. El viento proveniente del mar mecía los árboles cercanos y la brisa golpeaba a Tadashi en el rostro, refrescándole la cara.

—Raison d'Être, eso es lo que eres. —"Kei" no cambiaba su mirada, ni su expresión en ningún momento.

—¿Y eso que es? Porque si es alguna forma de insulto, yo voy a…

—Razón de Ser. Razón de Existir. Aquello por lo que tu vida merece ser vivida. Eso. —De nuevo lo interrumpió, aquél "Rey" no conocía mucho de modales, al parecer. —Eso es lo que eres…y al fin te encontré.

Yamaguchi no podía estar más confundido.

—Y-Yo…no entiendo nada de esto. No sé que eres, no sé de donde vienes, no sé que es lo que quieres de mí. No entiendo nada, ¡nada de nada! —un muy curioso miedo y una ansiedad aún más rara dominaron a Tadashi por unos instantes.

—De acuerdo. Te lo explicaré. Pero primero, dame la mano. —Kei le extendió lentamente una mano.

¿Debía tomar su mano, no debía hacerlo?, si lo hacía, ¿pasaría algo malo o quizás algo bueno? Aunque pudiera que el Rey se estuviera burlando.

_«Ugh…todo esto es tan difícil.» _Tadashi incluso podía empezar a sentir como la cabeza le estaba doliendo. Aquél tritón era hermoso, pero la situación era demasiado confusa…¿debía o no confiar en Kei? Y si lo hacía, ¿podía esperar lo mejor o lo peor? Demasiado debate para tan poco tiempo.

El Rey por su parte agitó su mano como si de una invitación (más bien presión) se tratara.

—¿No planeas tomarla? Vamos, solo hazlo.

—Al diablo con todo. —apenas lo dijo y estrechó la mano del tritón, apretándola fuerte.

Apenas la tocó, Yamaguchi sintió que los pies se le despegaban lentamente del suelo. Por unos instantes pensó que era una sensación provocada por todos los sentimientos encontrados que había experimentado. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

Estaba flotando.

—¿Eh? —una confusión que duró pocos segundos dio paso a un temor y nerviosismo más fuertes. —¡Ayúdame! ¡Estoy flotando! —le gritó a Kei mientras pataleaba en el aire, como si estuviera ahogándose en el mar y luchara por su vida.

—Si, estás flotando. ¿Los humanos no lo hacen? —La expresión del Rey Tritón no cambiaba, para él, flotar y nadar eran lo mismo, y ambas cosas eran lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Claro que no flotamos! —continuaba pataleando —Pero nadamos, que es parecido… ¡pero yo no sé nadar! —un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza coloreó las mejillas de Tadashi.

—No hay nada que temer. —apenas dijo eso, Tsukishima tomó la otra mano del pirata para estabilizarlo en el aire. —Solo mírame a los ojos mientras viajamos.

—¿Viajar? ¿A que te refieres? ¿A donde? No entiendo nada de…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Yamaguchi sintió que rompía el viento con la cabeza. El tritón había salido disparado como una bala de cañón hacia el cielo nocturno.

Tadashi miró hacia abajo y observó como el mundo se hacía pequeño.

La isla en la que había encontrado al tritón se hacía más y más pequeña con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que desapareció. Entre más subía, más cosas podía ver. Mares que no conocía, islas gigantes que nunca había visto y enormes continentes que no sabía que existían…

Todo se hacía más pequeño y desaparecía hasta que pudo ver una gran esfera azul en medio de un manto negro.

Las estrellas decoraban el manto negro…Yamaguchi jamás había visto algo tan vasto…y tan tenebroso. A lo lejos, podía observar una gigante esfera roja, era de fuego y con solo verla, Tadashi sentía que sus ojos se quemaban.

Por otro lado, vio una esfera blanca que despedía una luz plateada. Al contrario de la otra esfera, esta era más pequeña, más cercana y daba un aura de tranquilidad.

—Son la Luna y el Sol. —dijo el tritón. —Todos los humanos los conocen. ¿Acaso tu no? ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

—Es solo que…jamás los había visto asi…son tan grandes…hermosos.

—Y esto no es nada. Los humanos viven en esa pequeña esfera. —apuntó a la esfera azul. —Pero son completamente ignorantes de la enormidad que los rodea…—señaló después al enorme manto negro que se extendía por todos lados…y lo cubría todo.

—Si, es enorme, pero no parece haber nada más que esos puntos blancos.

—Hay más…hay mucho más, ¿quieres conocer la enormidad? Aunque conocerla hará que te quede clara la idea de que en esta existencia no eres nada.

Tadashi pasó saliva nervioso.

—¿N-Nada?

—Exacto. Pero conocerás las maravillas que jamás verás navegando en el mar.

Aquello movió algo en Yamaguchi…algo que creyó estaba muerto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo: La sed de una aventura.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy, y sí, estuvo algo corto, pero era necesario para poder continuar y dejarlos en intriga (?)_

_Prometo actualizar un poco más rápido y de nuevo quiero pedirles una inmensa disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaban por esto. Ahora ya tendremos más de Yama pirata (?)_

_Sin más que decirles, los adoro y espero me dejen sus reviews y opiniones, son super importantes y me animan a seguir._

_¡Hasta otra!_


End file.
